maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kraglin Obfonteri/Ilayuminite
|organization = Ravagers. |health = 4 |health# = 134 |stamina = 4 |stamina# = 134 |attack = 3 |attack# = 25 |defense = 4 |defense# = 25 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 28 |evasion = 2 |evasion# = 22 |effects = |bio = Kraglin Obfonteri was Yondu's first mate in the Ravagers. He remained loyal to his captain during the hunt for Star-Lord and joined Udonta and the Guardians of the Galaxy fighting Ronan in the Battle of Xandar. However when Udonta continued to protect Star-Lord, Obfonteri inadvertently started a mutiny led by Taserface. Regretting his actions and how his friends had been killed, Obfonteri helped both Udonta and Rocket Racoon escape before assisting in the battle against Ego and helping out the Guardians of the Galaxy in the wake of Udonta's death during the battle. |gender = Male |metal = Yes. }} |name2 = Healer Form |stamina2 = N/A |target2 = Self |cooldown2 = N/A |hits2 = N/A |hitcrit2 = N/A |type2 = N/A |effects2 = |name3 = Body Restoration |stamina3 = 10% |target3 = Self |cooldown3 = 2 Rounds |hits3 = N/A |hitcrit3 = N/A |type3 = Buff |effects3 = |name4 = Orbital Bombardment |stamina4 = 18% |target4 = All Enemies |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds |hits4 = 4 |hitcrit4 = 90%/68% |type4 = Summon Energy Explosive |effects4 = |name5 = Depowering Shot |stamina5 = 8% |target5 = One Enemy |hits5 = 1 |hitcrit5 = 93%/32% |type5 = Ranged Gun |effects5 = |name6 = Blaster Form |stamina6 = N/A |target6 = Self |cooldown6 = N/A |hits6 = N/A |hitcrit6 = N/A |type6 = N/A |effects6 = |name7 = Advanced Healing Kit |stamina7 = 14% |target7 = One Ally |cooldown7 = 2 Rounds |hits7 = N/A |hitcrit7 = N/A |type7 = Buff Heal |effects7 = |name8 = Orbital Bombardment |stamina8 = 18% |target8 = All Enemies |cooldown8 = 3 Rounds |hits8 = 4 |hitcrit8 = 90%/68% |type8 = Summon Energy Explosive |effects8 = |name9 = Plasma Shot |stamina9 = 8% |target9 = One Enemy |hits9 = 1 |hitcrit9 = 95%/78% |type9 = Ranged Gun Energy |effects9 = |name10 = Bruiser Form |stamina10 = N/A |target10 = Self |cooldown10 = N/A |hitcrit10 = N/A |type10 = N/A |effects10 = |name11 = Disappear |stamina11 = 12% |target11 = All Enemies |cooldown11 = 2 Rounds |hits11 = 1 |hitcrit11 = 94%/80% |type11 = Ranged Energy |effects11 = |name12 = Orbital Bombardment |stamina12 = 18% |target12 = All Enemies |cooldown12 = 3 Rounds |hits12 = 4 |hitcrit12 = 90%/68% |type12 = Summon Energy Explosive |effects12 = }} Idk his personality that good to write a dialogue ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Team-Ups: *'Bloodlust': Heroes with attacks that cause bleeding. *'Kleptomaniac': Heroes who are heroic thieves. *'Aye aye, Captain: '''Starlord and Kraglin. *'Trusty Sidekick': Characters that have been side-kicks. *'Red in the Ledger': Heroes who started their careers as villains. *'Average Joes': Heroes without superpowers or supersuits. *'Far Far Away': Heroes from space. *'Fully Armed': Heroes with an arsenal of weapons. *'Guardians of the Galaxy': Heroes who are current or former members of the Guardians of the Galaxy. *'Orphanage': Orphaned Heroes. *'Alias-Less': Heroes who go by their first and last name. *'Familiar': Heroes that summon creatures to attack. *'Anti-Precog': Characters against Precognitive Justice. '''Animations, Notes & some questions answers:' *Has the same animations that the Male Agent has. Cutlazz is the one for blades, Body Restoration has the classic morale-boost one, Depowering Shot & Plasma Shot/Disappear are just different guns, and the advanced healing kit is a gadget-related heal animation. *Same animations for all of his level 2s & 9. *When using the lv9, Kraglin points to the enemies, and some ships that cannot be seen ( they make shade) fire 4 bombs. *"Why does he get 'Well Fed' when using Body Restoration?" Well, it also generates food in his belly so he doesn't starve. *Orbital Bombardment has a shared cooldown. Please give Feedback! Category:Metal Characters Category:Male Category:48 CP Category:Bruisers Category:Bruiser Category:Blasters Category:Blaster Category:Tacticians Category:Tactician